


November 12, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos shrugged as soon as Kara wore her Supergirl costume to a Halloween party.
Kudos: 1





	November 12, 2002

I never created DC.

Amos shrugged as soon as Kara wore her Supergirl costume to a Halloween party and blended in.

THE END


End file.
